


Crazy in love (Are you insane like me?)

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Welcome to the Rileys (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Danger Kink, Drugs, F/M, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Porn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: Bella wanted excitement. Bella wanted dangerous. Bella wanted crazy. And Jacob wanted Bella…The things we do for love.





	1. I Sold My Soul To A Three Piece And He Told Me I Was Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Bella's insanity in New Moon turned up to 11

 

It's not until she's twenty years old that Bella realizes that she’s wasting her life. She’s still living at home with Charlie. She’s not going to college. She doesn’t want to go to college. All she does is hang out with Jacob, doing reckless activities that would end with her in the emergency room, but even that was getting stale.

She wants to some _Excitement_. She wants something _New_.

She wants _Danger_ , but instead she works a boring job at The Newton’s store, which she hates, with a busted up truck that she hates, living with her boring father, which she hates.

Jacob smiles at her, from his motorcycle, and Bella gave him a bored look in return. Jacob frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but Bella rolled her eyes, and speeded off.

_She needed to get out of Forks._

………………………………………………………………

She quits her job, packs a bag, leaves a note for Charlie, and then hitchhikes her way to Los Angeles. It’s stupid and it’s dangerous and it’s the most exciting things she’s done since she was eighteen.

 ** _“Bella, you need to go back!”_** Edward’s voice comes back in her head and Bella closes her eyes in relish.

It had been way too silent in there.

_Jacob doesn’t even cross her mind._

………………………………………………………………

She doesn’t have any money; she doesn’t have a place to sleep. She’s lying on a park bench, dirty, hungry, and thrilled, when she’s approached by a man in a three-piece suit, with sunglasses on.

He offers her a job.

 ** _“Bella, you don’t know him,”_** Edward voice growls, **_“It’s a bad idea to go off with a stranger,”_**

She gives the man a full teeth smile as she accepts without a second thought and follows him into his silver SUV.

He puts his hand on her knee and Edward screams the entire time.

When she gets out, she’s lost her virginity and gained a job.

_It’s an empty victory_

…………………………………………………………..

She ends up working at Show ‘N Tail. A sleazy strip club on the bad side of town. She has bruises on her body from when the boss got a little too rough and she shows them off proudly to the other girls.

“You’re my star,” he says, as he sinks his teeth into her neck and her shoulder knocks against a notch in the wall.

A red hickey stands out against her pale skin.

Her hands lay limp at her sides. Her eyes are screwed closed, and she tries to escape her body.

 ** _“Shove him off of you and leave…please,”_** Edward’s voice begs, while her boss’s hands are creeping up her skirt.

Bella ignores his words, and loses herself in the tenor of his voice. She missed this so much.

 ** _“Bella, go home,”_** Edward pleads and Bella moans.

“You’re my goddess,” her boss says, pushing at the top of her head, and Bella rolls her eyes, before dropping to her knees.

Her boss is a sleaze ball and it doesn't take him long to cum. He grunts like an animal and sweats like a pig. Bella doesn’t even glance at him as she pockets his money, wipes her lips, and goes to get changed.

It’s time for her performance.

_Our shining star, Mystical Mallory!_

The men cheer, Edward cries, and she dances.

She loves the thrill of the stage.

 _But she hates the shame she feels later, whenever she’s alone_.

……………………………………………………………….

She takes a long drag from her joint, as she counts up her money for the night. It’s more than enough to cover her rent for the month and she wonders what she’s going to blow it on.

Her boss puts his arm around her shoulder, and whispers in her ear that he has another job for her. Something that he knows she’ll like.

Bella snorts, and blows smoke in his face. He smirks, leading her to his office. He offers her a rolled up dollar bill and points to the snow on his desk.

 ** _“Bella, don’t you dare!”_** Edward shouts, but by the time he’s finished his sentence, the cokes already halfway up her nose.

The drugs make everything better. Edward’s voice became louder, and everything else starts to sparkle like diamonds.

“I want you to be in my movie,” her boss states, pushing her over his desk, pulling down her thongs, and shoving her face down in the coke.

_She doesn’t remember anything else after that._


	2. Tag You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out what Bella's been doing since she left and it make him go a little crazy...

Quil's the one who gives him the news.

"Dude I think your girl ran off to do porn!" He says and Jacob laughs it off.

It has to be a joke, right? Bella was too innocent to do anything like that. She couldn't even take her plaid shirt off without blushing, even when she had another shirt underneath it.

Quil was lying.

"No, Bella would never-" Jacob starts, and then Quil shows him the cover of the case.

It's her, oh god it's Bella—he'd recognize her anywhere. There's a man on the cover with her, and his hands are on her body, touching her private places and—

She'd always wanted excitement in her life.

And he always wondered what she looked like naked.

Well, now he knew.

Snow white skin, pink erect nipples, round breast, dark pink pussy, and lips painted red like blood, spread into a wide smile.

She was smiling, but her eyes were void of that innocence that he once knew.

In that moment, he hates her. He hates her almost as much as he wants her.

But not nearly as much as he loves her.

And that makes him **angry**.

He throws Quil out and locks himself in his bedroom. He watches the DVD. He watches his Bella let men touch her the way she never would let him.

She got upset about him holding her hand, but she has no problem letting some guy fuck her up the ass.

Then his mind replaces the stranger with him.

It should be _him_ touching her.

It should be _him_ kissing her.

It should be _him_ _**fucking**_ her!

His hands ball into fist, and he sees red.

When the haze fades, his rooms a mess, this DVD is broken in pieces, and his fist is punched through his TV.

Bella wanted him to be more exciting, more adventurous, and more dangerous.

_All he wanted from her was love._

* * *

 

She dyes her hair red, smears bruises around her eyes, and puts on her costume. She's dressed like a sexy nun and her boss takes great pleasure in telling her how Holy she looks, while offering her more cocaine.

It makes _**everything**_ fucking shine.

The audience fucking loves her.

Edward fucking loves her.

Her boss loves fucking her.

This is her life.

But even this is getting stale.

She wants more.

That's why when Jacob shows up, with a wad of cash, and a gun in his pocket, Bella's interest is peaked.

He wants to her and he's willing to pay.

"I'm ready to give you what you want, honey," He says, darkly and Bella's eyes fall to the gun sticking out of his waistband.

Edward says  _ **No**_ , but the fierce beating of her heart says _Yes_

Jacob brings danger and Bella's always been attracted to danger.

* * *

 

Jacob slams her back against the door, and shoves the pistol to her chest., his finger on the trigger.

Edward shouts, and Bella moans.

It's better than drugs.

"I wonder," Jacob hisses, pressing himself against her, "How it would feel if I emptied this into your chest?"

He twists the pistol into her tit and Bella winces in pain.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he snaps.

"Do it," Bella says, and Jacob's eyes widen.

"What?" he looks shocked and Bella is starting to lose interest.

"Come on! Do it!" Bella shouts, the voice in her head screaming "Shoot me!"

He wasn't actually planning to shoot her. He just wanted to scare her a little bit but...

Jacob freezes and Bella's starting to get bored.

"This is why I left," Bella groans, "You're too much a boy. I need a man! I need danger! I need—"

Jacob eyes narrow, in anger.

"You need this." He cocks the pistol and Bella's eyes closed in ecstasy, "You want me to shoot? Fine, let's play a game."

"A game?" she whispers, curious.

"Russian roulette," Jacob states, turning his back to her and taking bullets out, "You hold the revolver to your head, like so." He holds the barrel of the gun to his temple. "And then you pull the trigger."

Bella smiles, and he pulls the trigger.

She pouts when no bullet comes out.

"Come on, Bells." He challenges, "Don't you want to feel the rush?"

She stares at him and he holds the gun out to her.

"Your turn."

Her eyes glow with excitement as she takes the revolver. She puts the gun to her head with no hesitation and pulls the trigger.

Another sharp click, no bullet.

Bella frowns and glares at him.

"You didn't put any bullets in here," she accuses and Jacob smirks.

"Shoot me," he says, and she purses her lips, firing without hesitation.

A sharp click. No bullet.

"See? No bullets," Bella hisses, "You're a liar!"

"Is that so?" he asks, taking the gun from her.

She nods again and he fires the gun into the ceiling. It goes off this time with a bang; bits of plaster and debris rained down.

Jacob laughs and Bella smiles.

It's the start of a very screwed up relationship.


End file.
